The Uzumaki Tale
by Anarchistic Kangaroo
Summary: What if Naruto being the Kyuubi host was actually kept secret from the village? Receiving normal instruction, better equipment and some friends while growing up wouldn't make that much of a difference, right? Maybe it would...
1. Chapter 1: prologue

**The Uzumaki Tale**

by _Iamaduude_

Book One: The early years

Chapter 1: prologue

The aging Hokage leaned back in his armchair, his chin propped up on his hand. A thoughtful frown marring his face as he stared into the distance.  
His pipe laid forgotten in his other hand, a small cloud of smoke occasionally drifting from it's head.  
''Please grandpa.''  
The old warrior met the eyes of the young child before him with calculating gaze.  
''You want to hear my story?''  
''Yah!''  
A grin now wormed it's way on the village leaders face.  
''You want to hear the amazing tale of the one who saved the world, and that more than once, defeated countless villains and brought peace and freedom to the entire Shinobi world? You want to hear the tale of Uzumaki Naruto, the man who makes woman swoon, men shake in fear and children sparkle with awe?''  
''Yeah, grandpa! Now stop gloating and start talking!''  
A small frown settled on the much older mans face before he whacked the child over the head.  
''I'm a national hero! I'll gloat whenever I want!  
He grabbed a small box of matches, relit his pipe and took a long drag.  
''Then make yourself comfortable, for it is a long story full of adventures, long forgotten ramen recipes, evil creatures and of course, me.''  
The child plopped down on a pillow in front of him, an excited smile on his face, before he took out a scroll, opened it, and with a 'poof' a bowl of chips appeared.  
The old man looked out of the window for a moment before he leaned back in his chair and puffed a while on his pipe, a looke of reminisce marring his face.  
''Now where should I begin..? I suppose it all started with my birth, obviously, on october thenth…''

 **October 10th, seventy years ago**

Minato stood perched atop his own head, his face warped into a mask of anger as he gazed upon the giant fox that was currently rampaging through his village.

His **home** _._

He saw a swing of it's tail destroy the newly builded orphange for the many parentless children that the war had caused.

He saw kunai, shuriken, explosive notes, spears, swords and elemental jutsus bounce of the red fur.

He saw proud Konoha shinobi being squashed benath a giant paw.  
He looked on as the monster before him killed his comrades without a second thought.

In that moment, Namikaze Minato, for the first time in his life, felt hate.  
He had seen death, he had seen destruction, but for some reason, never before he had felt this hate, this rage before.  
He hated the Kyuubi with a passion that no human would have been able to invoke.

His hate only increased at the thought of his wife and newly-born son.  
' _Naruto. Kushina.'  
_ The thought raced through his veins, all the way up to his heart and gave it a strong squeeze.

He saw the demons slitted eyes flash over to him as it turned it's head and opened it's mouth.  
''So you have finally noticed me.''  
The fox opened his maw and a black ball of pure energy began to form, shortly before it was send at him.  
The fourth's eyes narrowed. ''No you don't!''  
He whipped out a kunai and held it in front of him, before he went through a few handseals.  
The sphere would have destroyed the mountain range, and without a doubt, it's occupier, if it hadn't been for the black, inky markings that appeared in the air stopping the orb, before swalloing it whole.

'' _Hiraishin no Jutsu!_ ''

A beam of light appeared behind the mountain before a deafening explosion could be heard.  
Then it was silent.  
On the battlefield Sarutobi Hiruzen was smiling grimly ' _Finally, he came. It's on you now, Minato.'  
_ There was a yellow flash, and then, without a warning, the demon looming over him and his army, disappeared.

* * *

Tobi _hated_ moments like this.

Moments when you were actually _there_ but unable to do something while you watched the catastrophe unfold. He saw the kyuubi reappearing in the woods, the fourth standing not far away from it. He saw Kushina appearing not long after, their son in her hands.  
He watched as the fox was captured by those blasted chains, stood helpless as his former mentor sealed the key to all his plans into his newborn child.

The saddest thing was, he couldn't even get _revenge_ on them, since they both died, protecting their child.

It nearly was as bad as the desaster with Rin. He had been just as helpless in that moment.  
Back then it was because he was _weak.  
_ Now it was because the cursed Hokage had injured him so gravely, he wouldn't have been able to put up much of a fight.  
It was a small throw-back, but he was sure he would be able to proceed with his plans soon.  
For now he would have to retreat, and see if he could convince that boy Yahiko to let him _join_ their small… association.  
He would get his chance. Sooner or later this village would _burn_.  
With that thought a black vortex appeared and sucked him in.

-line-

Hiruzen was a bit desperate.

He had arrived to where he had seen the Kyuubi just a few minutes before it vanished, only to find his trusted successor along with his wife dead on top of their child.  
It was obvibious to him what exactly had happened.  
He'd thought it a bit ironic that Minato had sealed the Kyuubi and so, created the very thing that he despised so much. And with his own child nevertheless.

Now, as he stood in the hospital, the small infant in his arms and a contemplative frown on his face as he gazed into the face of the child below him, he couldn't decide what to do.  
He would have to ensure the safety of the village, and with no other candidate in sight, he would have to take up his old mantle again.

' _Better me than Danzo. He'd destroy this village.'_

However, there was one thing that he was sure of.  
Uzumaki Naruto, was destined for something great, and he would be damned if wouldn't help him to achieve it.

Whatever it acutally was.

* * *

The third Hokage held his arms stretched out, the small infant in his hands.  
''This,'', he started, ''is the son of the fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato, and his wife, Uzumaki Kushina.''  
The council stilled at his proclamation. The clan heads and his advisors looked at him expectantly waiting for him to proceed.  
He had ordered the civilian council out of the room upon entrance, and while they had argued for a while, he was swift to remind them of the first Hokages law, which stated that Shinobi matters shalt be dealt with by Shinobi, and _only_ by Shinobi.  
That had shut them up rather quick, and without any further complaint they had left the room.

' _It seems you still hold the respect and love of this village, Hasirama. Even after all those years.'_

Seeing that the remaining occupants of the council chamber started to get impatient, he started talking again. ''He will be placed in one of the local orphanages under the name Uzumaki Naruto. He will be raised as a normal child. His parentage is to be kept secret from the villagers.'' He took a deep breath. ''Now, what I reveal next is to be treated as an S-rank secret. Everything what is spoken from here on must not leave this room. If anyone of you talks about this to someone other than anyone currently present, you will be accused for treason! And I will find out who of you talked. Do I make myself clear?''

A frantic round of nodding was his answer but the Hokage only had eyes for one man.

''Danzo.''

The old cripple looked up from his spot across the room and calmly gazed at his leader. There was a wordless exchange between them, before the scarred man slowly nodded. A grim expression settled on the Hokages face. ''Good. From what Ih ave gathered, even the fourth Hokagae wasn't able to completely beat the Kyuubi. Naruto was already examinded by our most finest seal masters, and they have made it very clear that this boy is a Jinchuuriki, and so, the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.''

Silence was his answer. He could see the anger and hate on the faces of many clan heads, but also understanding and pity on so many more.

''Now, this has been a long day. I am sure you all wish to attend to your families now. Meeting adjourned.''

* * *

''Kamanasaki-san! Kamanasaki-san! Wait up, I've got another one!''

Aya Kamanasaki turned around to find a man, civilian by his looks, run up to her, a small bundle in his hands and a sad frown on his face.

''Another child whose parents are currently unknown. The ANBU found him and told me I should hand him to you.''

She sighed ''Does he have a name yet?''  
At this the mans face scrunched up in thought ''Uhhh, I think so… Uru.. Uzu… Uzu- Uzumaki!'', a smile entered his face, '' Uzumaki Naruto!'' Aya raised an eyebrow  
''Fishcake? What a strange name for a child.'' He laughed. ''I think his parents intended it to mean 'Maelstrom'. Although his mother always had a thing for ramen…''

He added the last part under his breath, and luckily she let it slide without comment.

''Well, then give him to me. He'll do fine with Deiki-san. He's usually good with infants.'' The child was handed to her quickly and the man bid goodbye and disappeared around a corner.  
As soon as she couldn't see him anymore and he had made sure that no one else could as well, the man held up a handseal and with a 'poof' transformed back into the now reinstated Hokage.

' _Ahhh I forgot how relaxing it was to be someone ordinary once in a while.''_

He chuckled to himself and spied around the corner, where he could see Aya vanish into the orphanage.

' _He'll be fine there.''_

* * *

 **I'M BACK! Finally.**

 **I know I _still_ havent updated A Blue Exorcist, and I really do not have a good excuse for that, other that I am _very_ lazy lately, have a huge writers block on that story, and that I've realised that it sucks.  
Hard.  
So i'm probably going to take it down… otherwise you tell me otherwise, then maybe I'd make the effort to rewrite it and actually _complete_ it.**

 **I know that, logically seen, Naruto is telling this story, but it will be written in mutiple perspectives anyway, since I really do not care about logic.  
Anyway, I had bits and bits of this one in my head, and I just _had_ to write it down.  
I already have written down some parts of the story, and actually started _another_ one, but I want to focus on this first since I know that otherwise it's going to end just like my first story.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, I hope I can upload the next one pretty soon, but I know myself so….. please be patient with me.  
I'd like to remind you that english isn't my native language, so feel no shame to point out any errors that you find, so I can correct them.  
Thanks!  
**

 **See you soon,**

 **~Duude**


	2. Chapter 2: Ninja life, here I come!

**The Uzumaki Tale**  
by _Iamaduude  
_ Book One: The young days  
Chapter two: Ninja life, here I come!

''Speaking''  
'Thinking'  
' **'** **All kind of monster talk** ''

The sun that shone through his window was annoying.  
It had apperantly decided that his still closed eyes were a good place to light up at this ungodly hour, which meant it was definetely _too_ bright!  
But wastn there something he ought to remember? It had something to do with the sun... If the sun was already up, then…  
Blue eyes slowly opened, widened and quickly filled with horror.  
''I overslept!'' Uzumaki Naruto shrieked as he jumped out of his bed, immediately trying to do everything at once while getting nothing done at all.  
When he was finally dressed (one of his sandals was still hanging loose at his foot), he bursted through the door munching on a toast while trying to brush his teeth.  
As he sprinted through the still empty village, It was only close before five in the morning after all, so Konohagakure was still peacefully sleeping, he cursed his forgetfulness for not turning on his alarm clock.  
Exactly 04:59:27 am Naruto came to a skidding halt before the academy. He made a mad dash for his classroom and stopped only right before the door.  
Taking in a deep breath, he steeled himself and slid open the door. The normal chatter of a first year class greeted him.  
Whoever had the great idea to put a bunch of 6 year-old's in a crammed room together, start lecturing them about boring things like history and had actually expected them to pay attention, certainly couldn't be called a genius. As such revolting thoughts went through Narutos head, he was trying to find a free seat, but that tas kproved to be quite complicated, as it seemed everybody else had already found a group of some sorts which they'd belong to, so he couldn't just sit beside another outsider.  
He stood there helplessy until he felt a hand on his shoulder. As he looked up he quickly spotted the small, knowing smile on the face of the man, obviously his teacher, behind him. ''There is a free seat in the far right corner. What's your name kiddo?''  
The blonde smiled ''Uzumaki Naruto!'' he said proudly.  
His teacher gave a small smile as well, nodded and then pointed him to his seat.  
When he finally could sit down he quickly turned to the girl beside him and struck his hand out. ''The name's Naruto! Who're you?'' The girl, whose pink hair somehow reminded him of cherry blossoms, shyly looked at him, blushed, and quickly looked away.  
Naruto's gaze faltered a bit and his hand slowly began to descend towards his side, until he heard her response

''Sakura.''

He looked up and saw that she was looking at him from the corner of her eyes, a tinge of pink still adorning her face.

''Haruno Sakura.''

The grin on the boys face nearly split his face in two. He grabbed her hand and shaked it vigerously.  
''Nice to meet'cha, Sakura-san! Would you like to be my friend?''

''Uzumaki! I'd like to start the lesson now, so if you'd stop flirting with Haruno-san that'd apprecciated''

Once upon a time, in the middle of a laughing class, there sat a boy and a girl with burning faces.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was a master of the so-called 'poker-face'.  
Let it be said that this wasn't only due to his admiteddly near pefect control of his features, but also because he had lost a great part of his emotions on _that_ day.  
The day his brother had slaughtered nearly their entire family, because of an attempted coup d'état. He had stayed loyal to his home village, and had killed every single attacker. only a small portion of the formerly great Uchia clan was alive today.  
But even though he lost most of his ability to acttually feel the most things, there was one thing that he just could not ignore.

Losing.

He wasn't a sore loser, screaming and kicking, while crying something about the other cheating like so many others did.  
As long as he lost fair and square he'd accept it. That didn't mean he'd like it though.  
Before coming to the academy the prospect of losing was something entirely unfamiliar to him, but that notion flew out of the window as soon as he met _him_.  
The first time, he had simply sat on the ground, with wide eyes, and had looked at the one who had just beaten him so completely he could barely understand what had happened at all.  
After that, he would challenge him every week, and every time the result was the same.

It irritated him to no end

But for some reason, he just couldn't stay mad for long, even though he dearly wished he could.  
Mabe it was because of the hand that was offered to him after every match.  
Maybe because of the ''Good fight Sasuke! You'll get me next time for sure!''  
Maybe it was because the blond bastard then proceeded to point out all of Sasukes mistakes and what he could do better next time, and then did the same for himself!

After five years it was getting seriously on his nerves and he was very angry at himself for actually listening to the bastard and fixing those small errors.

His brother had once, before he slaughtered nearly their entire family, told him that he had only gotten as strong as he had, because he had something to protect, and a rival.  
And with that in mind, Sasuke chose his own rival.

* * *

With a loud ‚clang' the kodachi fell to the Dojo's cold wooden floor.  
''Dammit! What the hell am I doing wrong?''  
He was frustrated, annoyed as hell and dissapointed.  
Dissapointed with another appereant failure, and of course himself.  
''I'd say that the Kodachi just isn't your weapon, Uzumaki-san.'', his current Ken-justsu teacher frowned. ''I do not see why you would attempt to learn the way's of the sword anyway. You are already very proficient in the Ninja arts for your age. Being well-rounded is good, but you shouldn't overdo it.''  
Naruto only grimaced. He knew very vell that his day was already crammed, and that he actually didn't have time for ken-justsu lessons, but he really didn't have a choice anymore.  
After nearly six years in the academy he sat at the top spot for ‚rookie of the year'.  
His aim was perfect, he had unnaturally large chakra reserves, but still retained somewhat good control, he had the three basic Ninjutsu down, and his Taijutsu was far above average.  
All that was the result of continious training, every day for the last six years.  
And then that blasted Hokage had come along, and….  
''They changed the graduating exams. In addition to the basics of before we now have to be able to use at least one chuunin-level Ninjutsu, show skill with wires, traps and explosive notes, and be able to wield at least one additional personal weapon of our choice. I am currently already two years behind since the ideal age for starting training with a weapon is ten, but I need to find my weapon first. I have only four years left before graduation, so I need to start training soon before I run out of time.''  
The man stood there, watching him carefully, for almost a minute, his chin propped up in his hand his other arm supporting his elbow at the waist, with a thoughtful expression.  
Then, he sheated his sword and started to gather his belongings.  
''I am afraid that I really won't be able to help you with that. Like I said, the Kodachi clearly does not suit you. I would recommend something with more reach, maybe a staff or a spear. Good day, Uzumaki-san, and good luck with your search.''

* * *

Takeshi Drobo was very satisfied. After six and a half years his current class was coming along quite well. The had grown a great deal under his tutelage (or so he hoped), altough some of them still held on to their childish dreams of the shinobi life style of rescuing princesses and defeating fearsome skills and knowledge grew with every passing day. Of course there were those who excelled all others, like always. Uchiha Sasuke was a great example of that. One could already see the simply magnificent Shinobi that this boy would grow up to. His tests and physical exams were nearly always perfect, he had a sharp mind good reflexes and his chakra control was exemplary. And yet, he was always outdone by one other boy in his class.  
Uzumaki Naruto. The boy who had perfect scores.  
Always.  
Everywhere.  
He was as quick, both with his body and his mind, as he was strong, his will as much as his muscles, he had a good intiution, perfect aim, amazing reserves and stamina, and very good control.  
he even had already mastered the Ninjutsu that was now required for passing, and displayed amazing ability with Ninja tools.  
If he didn't know that the boy was training everyday, pushing himself to his limits and beyond, he'd accuse the boy of somehow cheating.  
The only question with the blonde was: why?  
What would convince the boy that he needed to be as strong as he was currently getting.  
To put so much energy into ones training was rather uncommon during the academy days.  
It usually happened after a Genins first C-rank mission when he noticed that he was far too weak to actually survive in the cold, harsh world. The only thing that bothered him was that the young boy still hadn't made the choice of his weapon. The most students had by now chosen one, and started training, with most of them choosing a sword or some other kind of the usual weapons. There were only one or two more uncommon weapons, such as the crossbow that the Yamanaka girl now carried around, but she was very talented with it, so he didn't say anything. He could only hope that the blonde would make his decision soon, otherwise he would be getting problems with his exam.  
But he would look forward to observe such an aspiring young Ninja. As a prodigy and such an unusual strong wielder of the will of fire, he surely was destined for soemthing great.  
Of that, Takeshi was sure.

* * *

'This is most certainly a problem…' Ichiraku Teuchi thought.  
He had been a ramen chef for nearly twenty years now, and had seen his fair share of amazingly strange things. He had seen the fourth Hokage with chopsticks driven deep into his nostrils, he had witnessed a rock ninja changing loyalties over to Konoha, because of his burning desire for Dango, and by fault his love for the Dango shop just down the road.  
But a twelve year old slaughtering his entire ramen stack? That was something entirely new.  
The boy had been brought in by one of his more regular customers, Umino Iruka, who had appearantly just startet to teach at the academy, and had taken a immediate liking to the boy.  
Uzumaki Naruto. The best of his class, or so had Teuchi been told, and a amazingly skilled Ninja for his age. The rising prodigy of Konoha.  
Oh, how many times had the aged chef met such young prodigies? And how many times had he listened to the news of their deaths, their parents, or friends griefstrucken at the very stool this boy now sat on. He briefly wondered if the boy would meet the same fate.  
''Uhhh, Naruto-kun…''  
Naruto turned to his newest teacher, noodles flailing out of his mouth, with a confused expression.  
''Yesh? Wat ish it?''  
''I'm sorry to interrup you but… it's getting quite late, so I have to get back to work now.''  
The blond boy slurped down the last of his noodles, gave a content sigh, sprung up from his stool and bowed.  
''Alright Iruka-sensei! I'll be going then, thank you for the meal!''  
And with that, he was gone.  
With a small smile Iruka stood up as well, stretched and was just about to walk out when heard a cough behind him.  
As he turned around, his eyes quickly went wide, and his skin gained a unhealthy pale colour.  
Behind him stood Ichiraku Teuchi, a small smile on his face and one hand stretched out.  
Irukas head sagged down in defeat  
''He did that on purpose, didn't he?''

Meanwhile, Naruto was strolling through the busy-like-always streets of Konoha, intent on getting as much distance between the ramen stand and himself as possible.  
His mind, as it did so often in the last few months, quickly wandered over to the seemingly impossible task of choosing a weapon. He had tested nearly everything, from swords to knifes, daggers, sickles, spears and even battle axes! But so far, no luck. It was frustrating as much as it was irritating. If he didn't find something soon, he could be the best student of his class as much as wanted and he'd still fail the final exam. No one was allowed to become Genin if he didn't had a personal weapon.

So immerged in his thoughts, he didn't notice that he had already left Konoha and his feet carrying him the familiar path down to training ground 13. It was an abadonded ground, for reasons only known to the Hokage. However, it wasn't actually _forbidden_ to enter and use it, which made it perfect for Naruto's training.  
He continued on his path, still silently brooding over his inability to find a weapon, when he suddenly could hear voices, which quickly shook him out of his thoughts.  
'No one except me comes here! Who could that be? Enemies?'  
He quickly hid himself, checked his equipmen, as he had been taught and then stealthily crept forward. Eventually he reached a clearing, in which he could spot a number of persons.  
As he silently made his way into a secure position, while still observing the people below him, he made a discovery which made his eyes go wide.  
'What the… What is Hokage-sama doing here?'  
Now that he was closer he could spot the old village leader, along with several key individuals of the village. Ibiki Morino, the head of IT, Maito Gai, the Jonin commander Nara Shikaku, and the ANBU commander, along with several of his underlings. And of course, the Hokage himself. Wasn't the guy supposed to sit in his office, and sign away at boring paperwork all day?  
There was only one person Naruto wasn't able to recognize.

It was a young man, maybe in his mid twenties, with shoulder long, blueish hair. He was amazingly tall, easily reaching over six feet. The most outstanding feature however, wasn't his height, but the long staff in his hand. It held resemblance to a Nagitana, a traditional sam-sanurai weapon, but where the Nagitana held a blade of sometimes three feet, this one was a feet and a half long at most.  
‚Is that a Guan Dao? I've heard about such weapons, but I've never seen one before. It is said that a master of this weapon is a devastating force on the battlefield and is always an enemy to be feared.'  
While Naruto was carefully observing the scene, the Hokage was adressing the unfamiliar man.  
„This test is designed to determine your current level of strenght, Son-san. However, it is quite simple. Gai-kun here will fight you until one of you surrenders, is rendered unconcious, or otherwise unable to continue. Please remember that deadly force is forbidden. We don't want anyone to die here today."  
Up in the trees, Naruto was frozen. Son? _Son Hak_ , the Thunder Beast? The legendary warrior from the land of Kōka? What was someone like that doing here, so very far from home? After all he would have to cross the sea to reach the elemental nations. That wasn't an easy trip, and no one would make such a journey without an worthy goal.  
And this man was a legend! He was still very young, but his exploits had already reached across the ocean, and went down in history. It was said that he could beat whole armies, and come out of the fight unscathed.  
Meanwhile, the occupants of the clearing below had retreated into the trees, and only the contestants where remaining. They stood apart, their faces blank and their muscles tensed, ready for a fight.  
The first move belonged to Gai. He made a mad dash forward, and with a loud cry of 'Konoha Senpu' he attempted a spinning kick towards the head of his opponent.  
What followed was for many too fast to follow. The kick was swiftly avoided when Son ducked, and faster than anyone could blink the man had drawn his weapon, and gave the mighty green beast a powerful blow to the back, which send the man flying.  
After that, Naruto couldn't help but to be awed. Both men were seemingly even, with neither giving any ground to the other, neither backing down.  
They were both fast ast hell, easingly moving at ten times the speed that Naruto had achieved so far, and the wind gusts of their blows, could be felt even in the tree he sat in.  
'Such power!' Naruto thought as he shielded his eyes from the dust that had been kicked up.  
This had been going on for nearly five minutes now, when the fight suddenly came to a stop.  
Both contestants stood apart, panting, sweating, their clothes dirtied and torn at some places  
In that single instance veryone present knew that this would be the last attack.  
With a invisible signal, both sprinted towards each other, with Guys fist cocked back, and Son taking a mad swing with his Guan Dao.  
The fist connected with Son's face, while the blunt side of the blade met the side of Guy's torso.  
They both painfully introduced themselves to a tree afterwards, where they slid down. Neither stood up again.

A draw.

A single clap was heard. Everyone turned to the Hokage who was slowly emerging from the tree line, slowly clapping all the while. ''Magnificent! Simply astounding. Bear! Would you please patch them up, and give me a damage report on the both for me? And Naruto-kun, get down from there already! It is amazing to watch how good at stealth you have become, but I would like to talk to you.''  
Naruto gulped, but made his way down anyway. When he arrived, the Hokage smiled his patented grandfatherly smile down at him. ''How long have you been there? This was supposed to be a secret for a while.''  
Naruto unconciously straightend. You weren't interrogated by the great Hiruzen Sarutobi personally everyday, afterall.  
''I only saw the fight, Hokage-sama. It was most amazing to watch.''  
The Hokage sagely nodded ''Indeed it was. Both are amazing fighters, and both showed onve more just what they are capable of today. I can only imagine what Hak-kun, would be able to do when he is allowed to use deadly force''  
Naruto coughed ''If I may, Hokage-sama, is this really Son Hak, the Thunder Beast? I have read about him, but he is, well…''

''Far from home, in a foreign country? Yes, I wonder about that too. He apperead at the gates four days ago, and proclaimed his intent to join our Shinobi forces. We interrogated him, and since we could not detect any ill intent towards the village, he is currently undergoing all the tests required for him to join.''  
An ANBU came up to them, bandages in his hand. From his posture, as well as the white sash he was obviously a medic.  
''Ah, bear! Report.''  
The ANBU kneeled before his superior. ''None of them is heavily wounded. Hak-san's jaw was dislocated, but I fixed it already, while Gai-san received a cracked rib. There is nothing I can do for him, other than bandage him. It will take some time before he is back at his full capabilities. They are awake now and waiting for you, Hokage-sama.''  
''Very well. Shall we, Naruto-kun?''  
Naruto nodded and followed the man over to a tree where the fighters laid propped up against the it, conversing with each other.  
''Hak-kun, you were most youthful! We just have to repeat such a fight someday! It takes everything I have in me not to challenge you again right no-'' He was interrupted by the Hokage.  
''Gai, please calm down. Hak-kun, it was an formidable fight. I think I can safely say that you passed with flying colors. Ah! Please meet Uzumaki Naruto-kun. He is currently an academy student, and the best of his class.''  
Naruto squirmed under all the attention he was suddenly receiving. But, as he had been taught so early in his life by that woman, he quickly bowed, and Introduced himself. ''Uzumaki Naruto. It is an honor to meet you, Son-san, Gai-san''  
Hak only quirked an eyebrow. ''How come you know my name? I don't think we've met before.''  
Naruto straightend and a friendly smile came across his face. ''No, we haven't. But you are part of the academy curriculum. I had to write an essay about you. You are an orphan, who was adopted by general Son Mundok. It is said that you are the strongest soldier in the land of Kōka, and are especially famous for your amazing use of the Gun Dao. You were also given the name ‚Thunder Beast'. You are widely known, even here in the elemental nations. Son-san, now that I have seen you fight you personally, I would like to ask a favour from you.''  
The man turned to the softly smiling Hokage ''You teach your Ninjas about me?''  
''We teach them about everyone we deem worthy. When word of your feats reached, it was decided that you should be integrated as well. Even more so now, since you are an official part of the Konohagakure Shinobi force! Bear, please bring the headband.''  
The ANBU, who had stood by his leader silently bowed, and quickly walked away. Meanwhile the newest shinobi of Konoha had turned back to the blond boy before him.  
''A favour you say? And what would that be?''  
Naruto drew a deep breath ''A new part of the academy graduating exams is the mastery over a personal weapon of our choosing. I havent been able to find something fitting for me, so I would like to ask if I could try out the Guan Dao, and your aide in learning to use it, if it suits me. Now that I have seen it in action I am would be honored to learn.''  
The man snorted ''I don't see why I would teach a little brat li-''  
''See it as a part of integrating into Konoha.''  
Son looked up to his now-superior. ''Excuse me?''  
''Every Shinobi of Konoha must be able to teach his techniques to the new genration. We have lost a fair share of amazing abilities, simply because a single Shinobi refused to teach. So we made it mandatory that everyone needs to have a team of genin, or an apprentice, that he can teach, before he is able to reach higher positions in the village hirarchy, or go on S-class missions. Also, it is a good oppertunity for you to interact with your collegues.''  
''But-''  
''That wasn't a question, Hak-kun. It was an order.''

* * *

 **Phew! 3.809 words on 6 pages, thats a first! It took me quite some time, but now I'm finally finished. I would like to remind you, for those who don't know, that english isn't my native tongue, so feel free to point out any of my mistakes so I can correct them.  
Now, Naruto has appereantly finally found his personal weapon, so next chapter is a liitle background story about Son Hak, who he is (for those who haven't watched Akatsuki no Yona), and just why he ended up in the elemental nations. Also, graduating exams!  
Have a nice day!**

 **~Duude out**


End file.
